knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Trixie Lulamoon
Trixie Lulamoon is a character from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and is a major character in The Knights of the Multiverse. A resident of the magical land of Equestria, she joins the Crystal Knights with her friend Starlight Glimmer to defend the Multiverse (and maybe pick up a few new tricks for her shows). Personality Originally, Trixie had a very theatrical persona and spoke very dramatically in the third person, posing and setting off fireworks. However, in recent times, Trixie has shown a genuine effort to change from her previous ways, and she even expresses guilt for her past actions, even forming bonds with Pacifica and Starscream over their own past actions (but she is still sometimes very theatrical in her behavior). She also shows a tendency for sarcasm, especially when it comes to interacting with more troublesome teammates like Catra. However, she often reacts poorly to dangerous situations, quickly succumbing to panic and terror. And despite how it seems like she doesn't usually take her job as a Crystal Knight seriously (in fact, the only reason she joined up with the others originally was just to make sure that Starlight didn't get herself killed), she is still capable of genuine acts of courage, which has greatly improved since she joined the Knights. Trixie also has a habit of not recognizing how her actions affect others, being almost completely oblivious to how her nonchalant attitude regarding the lost map was enraging Starlight, but she will genuinely regretful afterwards. History Pre-Series Mini-Series Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Skills & Equipment * Mild Survival Skills Trixie's constant time on the road has made her highly skilled and experienced in how to operate on her travels, such as how to ration money for the trip, and the best places to resupply. * Magic Befitting her profession as an illusionist, Trixie demonstrates a special talent for stage magic, able to create fireworks and illusion-type spells like projections. However, as good as she is at stage magic though, she's not as good a spell-caster as other unicorns. She is capable of standard telekinesis, but her affinity for real unicorn magic is initially limited. But, thanks to Starlight's tutelage, she has begun to learn real magic spells like transfiguration and teleportation, though she still has some difficulty in performing the latter. She's also able to levitate her own body and create shields for a brief amount of time. * Tools Trixie often carries numerous magician's tools of the trade at her disposal, including: * Smoke Bombs Trixie's most frequently-used tool, she often uses these to create "dramatic exits", or to throw off her opponents. * Playing Cards Trixie often carries a handful of playing cards on her person where, taking a cue from X-Men's Gambit, she's able to charge a handful of cards with enough energy to explode when they make contact with a target. * Never-Ending Handkerchiefs A classic stage performer trick, Trixie often carries various colored handkerchiefs, that somehow manage to hold together strong enough to act like an escape rope. Relationships Starlight Glimmer Starlight is Trixie's closest friend, the two bonding over their similarly troubled pasts, and shares with her new friend deep secrets about herself. Notes Category:Crystal Knights Category:Crystal Knight Founding Members Category:Miniseries Introductions Category:Magic Users Category:Characters from Other Universes Category:Equestrian Category:My Little Pony Category:Cartoon Characters